The Accidently Perfect Day
by LilMissAqua
Summary: It could be for being the most romantic day of the year... Or maybe Kanae had finally gone mad but the day didn't start in the way she expected, that was for sure. Crappy summary - Basically a Vday Ushii x Tora fanfic.


It could be for being the most romantic day of the year... Or maybe Kanae had finally gone mad but the day didn't start in the way she expected, that was for sure.

The first thing that Kanae had done as soon as she woke up was grabbing her phone and staring at the black screen, her eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the day. With a yawn, she unlocked her phone and saw the date, even if she knew exactly what day was it. Usually, she would just spend the day in bed, wanting to avoid all the mushy couples and lovey-dovey stuff that covered the streets wherever you wanted to go but that year was the first one where she had the chance to spend that day with someone she wouldn't mind to be with... She wanted to be with him, that's for sure but for that, she would get the guts to invite him on a date, the worst part was that he didn't show any signs of having any romantic feelings towards her, or anyone if that matters.

She clicked on the message icon and then on Eiji's number, however she stood quietly about what to send. Kanae stared at the screen, and stared, and stared even more. Until finally she started typing ´Will you go out with me?´ and sighed. Too direct... And a little too desperate? Well, at least it would be any mistakes of her intentions... She shook her head, even if she was too blunt with her intentions, this was too much even for her, there should be another way to ask him out.

Her finger slides to the delete button, however, she felt a sneeze coming and couldn't help to avoid it, which made her finger slightly slide and hit the send button instead.

Thinking that she had deleted the message, she put the phone on the table, deciding on thinking what to write later and got up to go take a shower.

Kanae was choosing some casual clothes such as a sweatshirt and some shorts to change after the bath when a beeping sound coming from her phone alerted her, more or less five minutes since she had let go her phone. She thought it was probably one of her girlfriends trying to set her a date so she ignored it and went to take the shower.

Twenty minutes had passed when she returned, still drying her wet hair with the towel. Humming a tone of a song, she picked her phone to check the message and immediately dropped the towel as she stared at the screen with wide open eyes, her mouth open in shock as she saw Eiji's message as a reply to the one drink thought she had deleted: ´I'll pick you up in an hour´

"H-Heh?" She shuttered, re-reading the message over and over until reality was back "I only have half an hour to get ready" Kanae hurried to the closet once again, trying to find a good set to put on for her date. As she looked at the matching outfits she had chosen and was still with doubts on which to wear she started talking to herself "I have a date... With Eiji." The ginger-haired tried her best to don't squeal and giggle like a teenage girl as that was way too far from her character but couldn't whip out the grin that was on her face.

Even if dresses weren't much of Kanae's type she couldn't help but stare at the stunning orange cocktail dress that she didn't even know she had. The dress was simple, yet graceful and there was something that immediately said; this is the one. The outfit reached almost knees weight and even if it wasn't strapless the upper chest was adorned with invisible lace which gave the illusion of being a strapless dress. It was cute and eye-catching at the same time.

Trying the dress, she looked amazed at the image that was shown in the mirror. It wasn't frequent that Kanae stood so much time wondering what to wear or give much importance to it but she couldn't help but feel... Special.

She looked different from usual, and she even liked it. But, she also felt like something was missing... That was when she heard something fall to the floor and looked at the origin of the sound to find that the leather jacket she had put on the bed while she was looking for clothes had fallen to the floor.

She walked to pick up the jacket but before she saved it in the closet there was a strong wind sound coming from the outside, which reminded her of how cold would be the weather and so, instead of putting the jacket away, she put it on, now feeling like was ready to go.

Kanae was fixing her boots when there was a knock on her door and suddenly she felt nervous as that knock now turned things much more real. Behind that door should stand Eiji, waiting for her so that their date could start. She felt her hands get sweaty and her legs shivered as she slowly walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

There, as expected, was a casual looking Eiji wearing his usual long white jacket. There was a moment of silence between the two until Eiji decided to reveal the bouquet of lovely Jonquil flowers, handling it to Kanae, who took them shocked and bashful "I apologize if you would prefer roses, I just thought those flowers reminded me of you more for some reason."

She shook her head, smiling "They're perfect, but you didn't really need to bring anything... Even more when I sent the message so short of notice... Thanks anyway" Taking a deep look at the beautiful yellow flowers on her hands, Kanae took a notice how they seemed to shine as if they had bright of their own, illuminating her dull apartment, maybe just the fact of the person that had given them to her was the most important thing, she wasn't even expecting anything, his presence included, to start with.

"It is nothing special, flowers are one of the most amazing things the world has to offer so it would be a shame not to give them to someone special." Her heart skipped a beat at hearing those words but she shook them off, assuming she was just misunderstanding his usual polite attitude with some flirt. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"I have been busy..." She gave a nervous laugh and unconsciously started playing with the hem of her skirt, only then realizing how hungry she was, not really having eaten anything since she had woke up.

This caused Eiji's lips to shift to a small smile "Then I assume our first stop would be somewhere we could get food. Well, shall we be going or is there anything missing?"

The ginger-haired shook her head and put the flowers carefully in a jar before grabbing her purse with her phone, wallet and apartment keys, giving a sign for them to leave the apartment.

Eiji walked first but waited outside as Kanae had to lock the door. When Kanae was passing the last step, she missed it, being busy with putting the keys in her bag, and before she had any reaction she found herself trapped between Eiji's chest and his arms wrapped around her back.

It took her a moment and a "Are you ok?" coming from Eiji for her to realize she had fallen right into his arms. With a long blush from ear to ear, she backs away from him, trying to avoid thoughts like how warm the taller man's body was.

"Sorry. Thanks for catching me..." Kanae looked away from him, unable to look at him in shame for her clumsiness. She usually only was this clumsy when drunk but the fact that it had to happen right on their date... Great way to start the only date she would probably get with Eiji.

Due to her trying to avoid looking at his face she failed to see the smile the man had while looking at the bashful Kanae that was trying to return to her usual self "Always. But since you seem so clumsy today shall I carry you?"

Despite her trying to hide her blush, by now it was nearly as impossible to calm it as it beat red, which made Eiji smile in victory but Kanae, being the stubborn Kanae, simply huffed, and walked past him, refusing to let her pride being even more destroyed.

Kanae shivered when a particularly strong wind blew past her, having underestimated the cold weather that actually was for the day. She then felt a strong arm being wrapped around her waist and a large hand resting on her hip and she felt her blush, that had been reduced a little, return as she recognized the owner of the arm.

She looked up at Eiji with a wondering look, silently demanding for answers, to which he simply said: "Although that dress looks good on you, I believe this was a bad day to choose such clothes."

Another somewhat strong breeze went past them and the arm that was around Kanae's waist was the only thing that kept the dress skirt in place instead of letting it expose things that it shouldn't. Kanae relaxed under his touch and carefully, slowly moved closer to her date until she could feel her arm slightly touch his trunk, feeling the warmth that radiated from him "Thanks... Again."

Her heart was beating like crazy just for the fact of being so close to Eiji that she was even afraid he could hear it in the silence that covered their walk.

Eventually, they found a small, cozy looking café that they agreed to go on. There weren't many persons there and that was already a bonus, seeing that both preferred some quiet and the fewer persons the better.

Sitting on a table by the window, it didn't take too long until one of the waitresses came to take their orders. The girl still had a young appearance and wore a smile that would probably attract any costumer, she also talked in a sweet way and even gave them tips on which orders they should get.

"Alright, really nice options. I'll be right back with your order. " The girl commented as she wrote down the choices on a small notebook she was carrying, she then put it back on her pocket and bowed her head in respect before leaving the couple by themselves once again.

Kanae smiled as the girl walked away and turned to Eiji, who was looking at the window with a kind of bored expression "S-So..." She started, successfully grabbing his attention "Did you ever went on a date before?"

Did she really wanted to know the answer for that? And talk about being straightforward... Kanae wanted to slap herself at her nervous attempt to start a conversation. Eiji was always too shut about his personal stuff and coming out with a question like that out of nowhere. "I mean... Forget it"

"No." He commented, making Kanae confused "I never went on a date before. I had never seen the reason to go on one before."

´Then... Why did you accept to come to this one?´ she wanted to ask but... She was afraid of the answer. They were what she would consider friends and to be that close to someone like Eiji it was a big thing... Maybe he just accepted out of pity... "I see."

She noticed how Eiji looked at her with a mixed expression, his eyes were focused on her but she simply couldn't describe the feelings that were reflected in them: confusion, hope, and...Nervously?

There was only silence between them as she waited for Eiji to say whatever he was holding back, maybe he was going to clear her doubts about why he had accepted the date but only her name came out from his lips before the waitress returned with the food and the drinks they had ordered.

"I apologize if I interrupted anything" The waitress apologizes as she notices the tense air that was created in her presence and put the food in front of each of them, along with a special plate that neither had asked for but before any could complain the girl just smiled "It's a day specialty. I will let you two enjoy your date"

"Thank you " Eiji politely thanks, happy for the extra food, and the waitress leaves, wishing them a good date and meal. Kanae had a small smirk on her face as she thought how polite Eiji always was "You are always charming, aren't you?" She slapped her mouth when realized she had said it out loud instead of just thinking, which caused the dark-haired male trying to not show his small smirk "What was that?"

"Nothing. You heard nothing!" she hisses, eating a big piece of her Oreo cheesecake waffle, humming in delight as the flavour hit her "Thuis is good" It came out muffled as she was chewing but Eiji still understood and shook his head in disapproval, even if a smile was on his lips to contradict.

He also started eating his so-called "S'mores Pancakes", (that was the biggest thing they had on the menu) and he couldn't help but want to thank for the recommendation.

"So, is it good?" Kanae's voice asked and he looked at her, noticing how eagerly she waited for his reply. With his fork, he split a piece of a pancake with the marshmallow and held it out for her.

"You tell me."

She looked shocked at the piece of pancake for a moment before letting herself be fed, taking the food out of the fork and backing away again, humming like she did with her waffles "It's good but I still prefer mine" She playfully stuck out her tongue at him, who arched an eyebrow like he didn't believe in her.

With that, she did the same thing he had done with her, feeding him with her own piece of waffle. After the exchange of meals, the atmosphere was much easier and comfortable. However, it was only when they were both dividing the same heart-shaped raspberry rolls that came as a special bonus from the day that the personal questions returned.

"Is there anyone that you admire?" Kanae asked, once again being her starting the questions and Eiji simply answered but his answer actually took her by surprise.

"Well, in a certain way, I admire how bold you are. I believe it's the first time I've met someone that can surprise me as much as you can."

"Me?" She looked down at the piece of food she was playing with her fork, being one of the few pieces that were lasting "How so?"

He smiled but didn't reply. Silence took over once more as the sky outside started to change to a dark grey color "It seems it's about to start raining... Maybe we shall end the date like this... Shall we go back home?"

"Oh...Right" Kanae replied, eating the rest of still was on the plate and putting her jacket on, while Eiji went to pay the bill without her noticing as he knew she would make a scandal to let her pay.

Kanae looked at the floor as they walked back to her apartment, like usual, Eiji wasn't much of the talker, leaving all the conversation almost one-sided, what made Kanae a little disappointed and actually made her wonder even more if he had just accepted her invite out to please her.

"H-Hey...Thanks for accepting my invite..." She mumbled but he still heard her, for she saw out of the corner of her eye that he was now looking at her "But you didn't need to accept out of pity. If you simply didn't want to come on a date with me you could always have said no." ´At least... that wouldn't give me any hope´ She thought and couldn't help but sigh. The two continued to walk in silence after that for a little longer, until Eiji stopped in his tracks, leaving Kanae to walk just a couple of steps before noticing how her companion had stopped.

"I didn't accept out of pity Kanae." He said, walking closer to her again, standing face to face this time as the space between them was short " I accepted it for the same reason I believe you asked me. After all, aren't dates supposed to be with a romantic intention...? Especially on a day like this."

His hand slid to meet her shaking one, tangling their fingers together slightly, making it possible for Kanae to get her hand free if she desired to do so but he knew she wouldn't. His dark eyes focused on her emerald ones but she refused to stare back for long, trying to look anywhere but to those mesmerizing eyes even if she ended up always meeting them. It was when she managed to lock her vision with his that she gulped nervously before making her question, still with half-breaking voice "W-What do you mean...?"

A sigh was released from his lips before he could stop it and almost in an act of despair he uses his free hand to make Kanae's face in position so both of their faces would be aligned "I guess actions are easier to explain than words..."

With that, he gently placed his lips on hers, feeling how her body tensed at the surprise, yet not really that unexpected, contact. He imagined that her eyes would be wide open in shock and felt how her hand's grip tightened with his. It didn't take long to feel Kanae's soft lips returning the kiss, tilting her head slightly to allow a more passionate lip-locking session.

She felt her heart beat wildly on her chest, almost as if threatening to burst out but she was too busy to get concerned about it, or if Eiji could even hear it. The kiss was something like she had never even dreamed of, there was not even a possible comparison to what the kiss meant to her; it almost made her let out a soft moan of pleasure but she somehow managed to keep it to herself and just enjoy Eiji's affections.

As they broke the kiss and got some distance between them, yet their hands stood always together no matter what, the two still stared at each other while regulating their breath. Eiji was the one to break the comfortable silence between them "Do you understand now?"

Kanae blushed a little and nodded, bringing her free hand to her lips as she slowly felt her bottom lip with her fingers, still feeling the warmth of Eiji's lips against hers. There were really few moments where Kanae simply didn't know what to say or do and this was one of them but thankfully for her, Eiji seemed to help her.

"I'm not sure if it's too soon to ask but what about we go to a movie on the next date?" He asked with a soft smile and rubbed her hand that was intertwined with his with his thumb, making

her smile back as she understood that her feelings were, by miracle, returned.

"It sounds perfect."


End file.
